


Protection

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Protective Clint, Unidentified agent, getting his ass kciked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint reacts when another agent gets touchy with Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Every damn time Fury told them to give a demonstration to junior agents, Clint got angry. They didn’t even have to have _done_ the demonstration yet for him to be angry. It wasn’t that Natasha wasn’t capable of taking care of herself; she clearly shows that she is, but that he wanted to protect her. Clint Barton was sappy, even though he tried not to let anyone know.

She’s wiping his ass across the gym floor as always during this training session. Junior agents practiced among themselves when they had finished, and Natasha was going about helping them adjust. He saw at least half of them checking her out when she walked away. He hated it, but it was Natasha and damnit she was attractive. As long as he knew she was still attracted to him, he couldn’t get physical about the stares.

But then someone decided to get a little touchy. Clint stalked over and interrupted the session, tugging the agent back by his shirt. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled. The other students stood in shock as he pushed the agent down.

Natasha put her hand on his arm. “Clint, don’t.”

Yeah, she could take care of herself; she might even had plans to deal with him afterward, but Clint wanted a demonstration. “Who gives you the right to touch her?”

“It’s training.” He stood up.

“Training doesn’t give you the right. She gives you the right. And she didn’t.”

The agent smirks. “She didn’t say anything.”

Clint pushed the agent down again. “Because she was probably planning to kill you later, asshole. But I’m not letting you get any further. Don’t you fucking dare touch her.”

Natasha stood quietly, saying more with her narrowed eyes than anyone could with their voice. Then she left.

Another senior agent came in to settle everyone while Clint stormed out after her.

Natasha pushed him into a hallway. “You didn’t have to do that. You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I can’t help it, okay? I can’t. Because you don’t deserve to be disrespected like that.” He let himself hit the wall and leaned against it. “It could have been worse.”

“You nearly made it worse, Clint. We’re here to help them, not to kill off SHIELD’s best before they make it.”

“We’re SHIELD’s best.”

“And what would have happened if you had done the same thing that agent did? You might not be here right now. I was going to handle it, Clint.”

Clint looked at his feet. “I just want to protect you, Tasha.”

“You do that enough in the field.” She cupped his cheek. “We’re just here to kill some time because they don’t know what to do with us right now.”

“We probably can’t go back in there, can we.” Clint sighed.

“No, but we can go back to my place, and I’ll calm you down.” She stepped back. “You could use a shot and a bath.”


End file.
